The End's Secret
by coldstone4815
Summary: This is what he knew as he ran from his home: His mother was dead, slain by a human. He was possibly the last of his species. The Overworld was dangerous. But he was not alone. (On hiatus)
1. The Beginning

She was dead.

She was dead, and he could do nothing about it.

The young hatchling nudged the grown, full-sized Enderdragon with his head. He whined, getting no response. "Please, Mother. Please."

He didn't understand. What was that blue, armor-clad human doing here? Why was his mother not responding? Only a few minutes ago, she had been slashing and clawing at the human. Now, she was laying there, prone and seemingly asleep on the ground. Maybe she went into hibernation; Enderdragons could hibernate for over nine hundred years, but . . . she would have told him before doing so.

Another desperate whine escaped his throat. He was barely a month old, he had no clue that this human had come to kill his mother for the simple sake of renown. He didn't know that just a few seconds ago, the human had plunged his diamond sword through his mother's heart.

He was simply too young to understand. Sure, Enderdragons lived a long, long life. His mother used to tell him Sleep Tales. In those, the dragon race roamed the Overworld, feeding on livestock and villagers. Mother had told him that the oldest, wisest dragon was over forty-thousand ages old. She had told him that there was so much land, and not just the floating chunk of End Stone that they called home. There were things called _'trees'_ and _'grass'_. There were supposed to be _'cows'_ and _'sheep'_ and _'pigs'_. The Sleep Tales had sounded wondrous, and amazing. They would make his deep indigo eyes spark with hope.

Hope that, one day, he would be able to venture out through a portal, and actually live in the luxurious world. Since birth, the eternal nighttime had bored him. Scared him, really. It just felt so . . . unnatural. When Mother told him that the sky changed colors from dark to light in the Overworld, his young mind had instantly tried to wrap around the idea. But . . . However hard he tried, he couldn't imagine the absurd notion of the sky changing colors.

For him, the sky was always dark. It never changed to a light, deep blue. It didn't turn grey, or purple, or orange, or pink. He didn't even know what those colors looked like.

He supposed that orange was sort of like the yellow, hard sponge underneath his feet. Maybe it was darker, almost purple. Or it could be red, like his mother's eyes. Maybe a darker black, like the tall creatures that roamed the End.

Whatever 'orange' was, he would probably never know. His mother warned him all the time of the dangers and wild beasts in the Overworld.

And now, standing a ways away, with a triumphant grin plastered to his face, was a human. A human, according to Mother, was one of the bigger dangers in the Overworld.

He whined again, and crawled on top of his mother's head. He grasped one of her horns with his tiny, clawless forepaws, and tugged. Still, there was no response. No growl, or grunt, or anything. The hatchling made his way down to stand on Mother's nose, facing her closed eyes.

"Mother? Mother, please wake up. . . . Please," he whimpered. Why wasn't she responding?

Suddenly, there it was. Mother's back moved up slowly, then back down. She was breathing! He gave a small yip of happiness, and nudged one of her eyes with his nose. Mother was twenty times his size; he was about as big as her forepaw. "Mother! Mother, it's me!"

Mother groaned, one crimson eye fluttering open. Her lungs heaved, and there was a small gurgling sound as she breathed. Instead of hitting her heart, like the human originally intended, her lung has been pierced. But no matter what, she was dying. She knew this, but she doubted her hatchling knew. "Baby . . . "

Her voice was strained, it was hard for her to speak. "I must . . . tell you something. . . please, listen to . . . my final . . . words. You must . . . You need to find. . . "

Her words were cut off as the End Stone, which was more like a dry, spongy material, crunched as the human walked over. The Overworlder chuckled. "My, my. It seems that I have yet to finish it off."

The hatchling squeaked, and ran off of Mother's nose. He stumbled and tripped over his feet, not used to running. Mother had usually carried him everywhere. His muscles, at this young age, were not used to this exertion.

The human ignored him, however, and kept his approach up. The person grinned, kicking Mother's side when he reached the fallen dragon. A low, pained moan came from Mother's throat, and her sides heaved in a desperate attempt to gather air.

"Look at it," the human said to nobody in particular. "It's hideous. I did a grand thing, didn't I? This dragon will never hunt in my lands again."

Meanwhile, the hatchling had crawled into a small, almost unnoticeable hole in the ground. His wings, which were flimsy and couldn't hold him up in flight yet, were pressed tight to his sides. He crouched low near the entrance of the hole, only his head in sight. The hatchling suppressed a terrified whimper, scared that the human's attention would be drawn to him.

The human continued as he pressed the tip of the sword to Mother's chest. "It will never terrorize my kingdom. It won't."

Mother opened her other eye, and made eye contact with the young dragon. In one, simple gaze, he knew. He knew everything. His mother . . . was dying. This settled into his mind like fog on a lake. The hatchling's eyes widened, and a small sob escaped his throat. No. . . No, it couldn't be. This couldn't be happening. This must be a dream.

"You, dragon," the human said, grinning maliciously. "Will remember my name. You will remember in whatever hell you're going to."

The human pressed the enchanted diamond sword closer against the vulnerable, scaleless skin that made up Mother's underbelly. A dark, maroon blood was drawn. A thin line of the life substance trickled down, joining a much larger pool that was splattered around Mother.

"You . . . Will remember the name of Herobrine."

And with that, the sword was plunged into Mother's heart. A sorrowful, terrified wail sounded. The hatchling didn't know if it was his, or Mother's. All he knew now, was that Mother was . . . Gone.

The human, Herobrine, grinned, twisting the sword cruelly. The light faded from Mother's eyes, and with a strangled choke, she stopped breathing. She fell limp, bright crimson eyes fading to a pale red.

The hatchling sobbed, and backed up into the hole, covering his nose with his paws. Now what was he going to do? Mother was supposed to help him learn, help him know how to get through life. Now. . . Now, he can't do anything. He'd probably die in the next few days. Even Enderdragons needed to eat.

Mother had always went out to the Overworld to fetch humans for meals. He had never even been allowed to go near the fountain portal. Sure, he could go through it, but he didn't know what to expect. Stone walls or grassy fields?

. . . .

Why was he even thinking like this? His mother was just murdered, right in front if his eyes, and he was thinking of leaving? But . . . What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't fly, he couldn't fight back. His scales had just grown in, too. A deep, dark violet. He looked up, blue eyes swimming with golden tears. He wiped a paw over them, only glancing at the golden liquid for a second before setting his paw down and crawling out of the hole.

He made his choice; he would go to the Overworld, and find the thing that Mother was just talking about.

The human was to busy with beheading Mother to worry about the tiny, defenseless hatchling. He grinned, swinging the diamond sword down in a wide arch. There was a horrible, stomach churning squelch, and Mother's head was on the ground, cut from her neck. The human, Herobrine, chuckled darkly, stabbing his sword into the ground. He bent down, and hefted the decapitated head up into the air. He grinned victoriously, eyes glinting strangely. (Wait, where they white?)

The hatchling didn't look back. He didn't want to see what had happened. He ran, stumbling over a rise in the ground. He fell, crashing into one of the tall black creatures. It made a noise of discontent, and warped away in a flurry of purple sparks. While this happened, he had somehow managed to be turned around, facing the human.

He couldn't help it; he screamed. The eyes of the human, if he was a human at all, were completely white. No pupils, nothing. Just white, and glowing slightly. This was no average human. The hatchling turned again, running even faster. The image of the empty, maniacal eyes was seared forever into his mind. Another terrified sob bubbled from his throat. He tensed his muscles, trying to make a graceful leap over a hole in the ground.

Several pairs of violet eyes were drawn to him, but the hatchling didn't care. Golden tears streaked his cheeks as he landed clumsily on the other side of the short gap. He couldn't deal with this . . . He was so young, and now he was alone. And that thing. . . That human thing, probably wanted to kill him, too. So now what? He was a month old, and he was utterly alone.

Not entirely, though.

Suddenly, he barreled into dark feet. The Enderman huffed, and growled as it glared down at him. He stared up, teary eyes meeting the violet ones. "P-please. . . Mother is-"

He was cut off as the mob scooped him up, holding him to its chest. The tall mob made a soothing noise, sounding like a cross of an ocelot and a growl. It carefully wrapped deadly claws around the hatchling, making the soft mewling noise.

He whimpered, back heaving in quiet sobs. He curled in on himself, pressing up against the Enderman.

" . . . Hush," it whispered. "You will be safe with me. I will protect you."

The hatchling listened to the Enderman-no, Enderwoman. It was female, it's voice have it away. The hatchling's sobs subsided, having run out if tears. "I just wanna go away. . . I don't wanna be here. Please."

The Enderwoman crooned sadly. She curled her arms around the hatchling tighter, and warped away. The familiar cold tingling pricked across their bodies as they teleported, but it soon passed when they reappeared.

The you g dragon looked up, eyes widening at what they saw. The fountain portal, made out of grey bedrock.

"All will be well," the Enderwoman said. "You will not be left alone. I will make sure of that."

She started walking, stepping up onto the rim of the portal. The hatchling sniffed, huddling against her chest. The next second, the Enderwoman stepped off of the rim, and into the black portal.

The hatchling expected . . . more. It wasn't as dramatic as he thought it would be. Granted, he was numb from the loss of his mother, and didn't really care.

The same cold tingling was there, though. But other than that, there was nothing. Just an eternal, blank space. He guessed this is what nothing truly was. It was just a darkness. There was no air, no light, no gravity. Just, _nothing_.

But that lasted for only a second, and then there was a blinding light, and his indigo eyes saw the Overworld for the first time, and possibly the last.

This is what he knew as he ran from his home:

His mother was dead, slain by a human.

He was possibly the last of his species.

The Overworld was dangerous.

But he was not alone. . . .


	2. Of Felines and Abandonment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the hatchling. And, just to let you guys know, I can't know what I'm doing wrong or right if you don't tell me. ;) Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

She didn't really know what to think of this hatchling. Enderdragons had always seemed so . . . . _powerful_ to her. This hatchling in her arms . . . it was like the Enderchildren that she took care of. Young, innocent, and weak, but at the same time, able to wield great power. If they were trained correctly, anyway. . . Without this hatchling's mother, she doubted he'd be able to grow like he was supposed to. This thought worried her; he was next in line to rule the End. If he didn't know how to rule, they were all in trouble.

She looked around, finding themselves in a jungle biome. Towering trees spiraled up to the sky, vines hanging from their branches. She could sense a pond nearby (Something that the other Endermen had deducted as an instinct).

Her name was Valrine. Every Enderperson was assigned a name when first born. She had no idea what the hatchling's name was. After all, names were power. She didn't even know what the Mother's title was. Valrine doubted that the hatchling even knew his own name.

Speaking if the hatchling, she glanced down as the young dragon shifted, uncurling slightly. His eyes widened upon seeing the green and browns of the jungle. Various colored flowers sprung up where they could among the ferns and undergrowth.

There was a meowing from the left of the two Ender beings, and an orange ocelot stalked out from behind a tree. It crouched low, putting a quiet paw in front of it, then another. It was hunting. It's target: a snowy white bird that pecked on stray grass seeds.

The hatchling's attention was drawn to it instantly, his mouth hanging open slightly. Was this an Overworld being? It wasn't green (whatever green is), so it couldn't be a creeper. He was sure that it wasn't white, because he had seen white before when Mother brought him a feathery chicken. So it couldn't be a skeleton.

The cat stalked forward gracefully, a lithe snake in the grass. It stopped, whiskers twitching. Then, it sprung silently and deadly. The bird was reduced to a pile of torn meat and feathers.

The hatchling whined, and brought his head back to face Valrine. "Is that what always happens with Overworlders? Death?"

Valrine swallowed, and glanced at the ocelot, then back at the hatchling. Death . . . was a touchy subject for him now, and she knew it.

"Yes."

"Why? Why can't they all get along?"

Great, their new ruler was going to be a pacifist. That won't work, they needed one that didn't even blink when striking down a human settlement.

"Well. . . . There are some things in the world that just . . . don't _go_ together."

"What things?"

Valrine lips dropped to a frown, a difficult thing to do for Endermen. "Like water and Endermen."

The hatchling blinked. "Water?"

She shook her head, teleporting them to stand under a tree. Even then, sunlight crept through the leaves and speckled the floor with dots of white. The hatchling stared at the light specks, indigo eyes flashing with curiosity. Valrine looked down at him, frowning. How was she supposed to do this? This hatchling knew nothing of the Overworld, and he sure as Nether was not going to go back to the End anytime soon. That human could still be there.

Valrine crooned a sigh. This was going to be difficult. She couldn't take care of this dragon alone. She bent down, setting him on the ground. Leaves crunched slightly under his weight, and he looked up at her. That gaze. . .

Valrine grunted, closing her violet orbs. It wasn't the hatchling's fault, but his gaze had an influence over Endermen. A dragon could control them by looking at them with such emotion. Right now was no exception. It didn't matter what kind of emotion, just as long as it was strong enough. Right now, it was sorrow, and confusion. He probably didn't know this; shed be surprised if he did.

He looked up at her, then at the ground. He opened his mouth to speak. "Do you not like me? I am sorry. . . I just. . . "

Valrine frowned again, teeth bared slightly. "No, no. You are fine. I just need to find us shelter."

She could take care of herself, but couldn't say that for the dragon. The night creatures would probably target the nearly defenseless dragon instantly. Such a powerful being, but still to young to know how to fight or do anything.

Leaves crunched to the left of them. Valrine whirled, teeth bared in a defensive instinct.

A tan, dirty hand pushed away some vines. The human arm was met with claws. He cried out and stumbled back, dropping the iron pickaxe. He held his cheek, blueish purple eyes staring at the two Ender beings. His mouth hung open, making eye contact with the Enderwoman. He reached behind him, and unsheathed a sword.

Valrine opened her mouth wide, furious that he was making eye contact with her. Nobody did that but her own kind and the hatchling!

The human grasped the sword's handle tightly. Endermen were supposed to leave him alone, not attack. Then he saw it, the young dragon, who was standing behind and slightly to the side of the Enderman. He froze, eyes darting towards the dragon, then back at the tall mob. The Enderman . . . . was protecting it?

Realization dawned on the human. "Oh."

The human glanced down at his iron sword, only hesitating for a few seconds before dropping it. The dragon jumped at the _thunk_ that followed, cowering in the grass. The hatchling whined quietly, staring up at the human with terrified indigo eyes. He could be here to kill the hatchling, just like what happened to Mother. The human took a step back, gulping as the Enderman growled.

Valrine snarled, grabbing the sword and hurling it away. It landed with a small splash in the distance, obviously sinking to the bottom of a pond. She turned back to face the human, mouth closing. He wasn't a threat anymore. She stared at him, looking him up and down before moving around and scooping the Enderdragon up.

The human opened his mouth again, quickly looking down at his feet. " . . . I'm-"

The hatchling growled, and kicked at Valrine. He fell out of her arms, and landed clumsily on his feet. "You killed her."

The human blinked, and took a step back. That dragon was speaking. Plain Craftain, too, which was surprising.

"Why?!"

Surprising was an understatement.

"I . . . I don't know what you're talking about, dragon."

The hatchling growled, tears pricking his eyes. How could this human be so cruel? How could the Overworlder just waltz into the hatchling's home, kill his mother, and pretend nothing happened? He shouted, and leapt at the human.

The person stumbled backwards, accidentally catching the dragon in his arms. "H-hey! Calm down!"

"No," the hatchling screamed, struggling against the human's grip.

"You killed her," he sobbed. "You killed her."

"I don't know what you're talking-"

The human's sentence was cut short as the hatchling was yanked out if his hands. The Enderwoman growled, holding the dragon protectively. The hatchling curled up, once again falling into silent sobs.

The human put his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. He didn't want a fight.

"I just want to help," he pleaded. "I'm not going to attack."

What was he saying? Helping an Enderman? One with a baby dragon, no less.

But Valrine hesitated, and the human hoped that was a good sign. She glanced down at the hatchling, then back at the human. She was still peeved that he was even looking at her. But . . . he really didn't pose any sort of threat, not without his sword.

She thought for a few more moments. She couldn't take care of this hatchling. It was impossible for her to do so. As soon as the hatchling hit a certain age, she wouldn't be able to do anything for him. Chances were, that if she tried, he'd probably eat her. Besides, the hatchling has to harden up, grow used to heartbreak. She needed to help the dragon in anyway she could. Even if that meant letting him go. . .

So, with a great amount of reluctance, she pried the hatchling off of her and placed him in the human's arms. Valrine garnered a surprised look from the human, and a grief-stricken and confused one from the hatchling. Without another word, she turned and warped back to the nearest End portal, which was several hundred miles away.

Valrine hung her head in guilt. That had been a very foolish, very rash decision. She just didn't know, though. There was no way in Nether that she'd try to take care of the hatchling. No way at all. Valrine gave the Enderman equivalent of a sigh, and stepped into the portal. She didn't want to, but she had to. She had to abandon the poor hatchling.

She had to.

* * *

The hatchling whined, nearly to tears once again. Why did she do that? Now, he was alone. He hung his head. Maybe that was his destiny, to be alone forever and always. The human jostled him, holding under his wings. He lifted his eyes up, pupils dilating. Maybe this human would put out him out of his misery.

The human frowned, looking the hatchling over. "Do you have a name?"

The hatchling sighed, a low crooning noise. "Mother never told me it."

"Then I'll name you."

The hatchling blinked. That was not what he had expected. Humans were supposed to be vicious, like the one back at his home. ". . . . You will?"

"Of course." The human snorted, smiling slightly. "But first, you should know mine."

The hatchling blinked again, looking down. The human wire a teal shirt, and purple pants. The hatchling really didn't get why the human wore cloth. You didn't need clothing to survive. After all, it only slowed you down in battle.

"What is it?"

The human smiled fully this time, showing white teeth. Strange, the hatchling thought they had fangs. Mother and the Endermen had been wrong.

"I'm Steve."

The hatchling tilted his head to the left. He had never heard such a simple name before. He looked up at Steve's eyes. Granted, he hasn't ever met another human before. Unless you counted the thing back at the End, but that wasn't . . . He sighed, past hour's memories being brought up again.

Steve noticed his crestfallen expression. It was actually pretty similar to a humans; with the faintest frown gracing the hatchling's lips, and eyes becoming half-lidded.

"Hey, hey dragon."

The hatchling looked up again.

"Why are you so down? Sun's up, moon's down, food's everywhere, and there aren't any creepers behind me. Today's a perfect day."

If this was what a human called a 'perfect day', he wondered what a _bad_ day would be like. The hatchling didn't answer. Instead, he opted to struggle out of Steve's arms. He twisted, and fell towards the ground. The dragon landed on all fours, and glanced up at Steve.

"So what is going to be my name, human?"

Steve chuckled. "Please don't call me that."

The hatchling cocked his head to the side, tail swishing through the air. "And why not?"

"Well, this world doesn't work that way. Do you call every Enderman you see 'Enderman'?"

The hatchling blinked. Steve had a point. He shook his head, staring down at his forepaws. "No, not really."

"Good. . . Then, don't call me 'human'."

The Enderbeing of the two sighed again. "Alright, then. I will call you Steve. What are you going to call me?"

Steve thought for a moment. A block caught his eye, and he grinned. "You're Obsidian. Sid, for short."

The hatchling blinked. Obsidian? That . . . That actually sounded nice. He bared his teeth in a smile. Obsidian would do. It would do perfectly. The hatchling nodded, glad to finally have a title.

Steve tried to match his draconic grin, looking like a fool as he did so. "Obsidian it is."

The cat from before mrowed, and stalked over to Steve. Now that the cat was closer, Obsidian could make out a thin, red collar around its neck. It padded over to Steve, tail tip flicking to the side. It meowed, and rubbed up against the human's purple pants leg. Steve bent down and ran a hand over its back. "Hey there, Nipper. How are you doing, girl?"

Nipper purred, but quickly shot a glare at Obsidian. The young dragon bared his teeth at her, returning the glare. The feline huffed, tilting her head in the air and curling her tail above her back. Nipper closed her eyes, and turned her head away from Obsidian in a clear act of ignorance.

Steve was either ignoring the silent dispute, or didn't notice it. He stood, and smiled. "Now, I'll just go get my sword back."

With that, the trio's trek through the jungle commenced.


	3. Weightlessness in Water

**So sorry for the wait, peeps. I tried not to make you guys wait this long. But on the other hand, I'm happy that I have a few oc's that some of you sent in. Now, there's a possibility that they won't show. That's a very slight possibility, though. None of them show in this chapter, but maybe the next, or the one after that. :) On with the chapter!**

* * *

Obsidian grew tired of trying to crawl over the bushes, roots, and other various pesky items. Not to mention that he wasn't used to walking. Sure, there was the occasional time when he did walk, but that was over flat, dry End stone. These leaves and bushes and roots were new to him.

Obsidian growled, baring tiny fangs at another root that just happened to be in his path. "Why are we walking anyway? Where are we going?"

He was answered with an annoyed yowl from Nipper, who had grown tired of Obsidian's troubled growls and grunts. The hatchling ignored the feline, who was walking as close to Steve's feet as she could without tripping the human up.

Steve glanced at the hatchling. "I told you, we need to find my sword."

Obsidian gave a dragon equivilant of a sigh. That had been the answer for the past four times that he has asked.

"But do we_ need_ to? I mean, you have that cat-thing with you, Steve."

The human of the three shrugged. "Nipper's good for creepers, but other than that, she's useless."

Nipper gave an indignant yowl, and bit Steve's pants leg. The human continued walking, far used to the feline's biting complaints. He shook her off, and she leapt over a bush and into a tree. The cat clawed up the trunk, and perched on a branch. She tensed her muscles, and jumped to the next branch of another tree, which happened to be directly above Steve.

Nipper hissed, and pounced on the human. She landed squarely on his head, and she grasped some of his chocolate hair in her mouth, then tugged.

Steve cried out from surprise, and reached up to pull the ocelot off of him. "Nipper!"

Obsidian snorted in humor. Nipper looked over to him, piercing green eyes glinting in amusement. She jumped off of Steve, landing gracefully next to Obsidian. She rubbed up against him, purring quietly. The hatchling crawled away, casting her a weary glance. He turned his head to look out at the jungle for a second.

Suddenly, pain pricked the end of his tail. He let out the most embarrassing yelp, and yanked his tail away from Nipper's teeth. The hatchling growled at her, but the growl was cut short when Steve bent down and scooped him up.

Obsidian squeaked, instantly trying to escape. He twisted, and crawled over Steve's chest, trying to tug his tail away from the grabbing hands. The dragon clawed up to perch on Steve's shoulder, growling. The hands holding him captive let go of him; Obsidian calmed, finding that his new perch on the human's shoulder wasn't so bad. He shifted, turning to face forward. The dragon's tail curled to the side, wrapping around Steve's shoulders for balance.

Steve chuckled, looking up at Obsidian. "Like it up there?"

The dragon nodded, looking around from his new vantage point. "It is much better than only seeing roots and leaves, much better."

Steve grinned, and glanced down at Nipper, who was pawing at his leg. "Don't worry, girl, I didn't forget you."

Nipper answered him with a small meow, and started padding away. Steve followed her.

After a while, they came to a blue pool of water. Obsidian's indigo eyes widened, staring at water for the first time. Mother had told him of the liquid, but like all other things in the Overworld, he couldn't fathom the idea of something wet. There had been nothing like water in the End. His home was dry, and barren of any plant life. In other words, it was bleak; nothing was very colorful, either. This world, though. . .

All of this was so _new_ to him.

As Steve went over to the edge of the water, Obsidian peered down into the crystalline blue. A fish swam tranquilly in the shallow waters, going in circles. It didn't make any noise as it swam. It was almost beautiful, with gleaming silver scales and dark eyes. But nothing lasted forever.

With a yowl, Nipper leapt into the water, trying to catch the fish.

Steve chuckled, looking at the feline. He brought his eyes away from the ocelot, and scanned the water. Finding what he was looking for, he quickly kicked off his shoes. Obsidian jumped down from the human's shoulder just in time.

The next moment, Steve had canon balled into the water. A great wave splashed up, scattering droplets all over Obsidian. The little hatchling yelped, and shook his body. But. . . The water felt nice. Soothing, even. With a cautious grin, Obsidian stepped down into the water.

He was prepared for the worst, though.

Endermen had sometimes told him about how water burned their skin. They said it was horrible; a burning, icy feeling that numbed their body and shot pain through their spines.

But instead of unbearable pain, he was brought with soft, chilled currents. It was rather nice. Following his instincts, he started kicking his hind legs, pushing him forward. He used his forepaws to steer himself, and he was soon paddling around the pool of water. The liquid swirled around him, comforting him and holding him up. Gravity seemed to retreat, making it feel like Obsidian was almost weightless. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Nipper surfaced, eyes glinting in triumph as the fish in her teeth struggled to get away.

Steve came up, iron sword in hand. He grinned, and swam over to the edge of the pool. "Having fun Sid?"

The hatchling nodded, and paddled over to the human, muscles aching. Sure, it was fun, but he was still to young to do much. Nipper followed him, soaked to the bone. She crawled onto the land, and began eating her catch. She didn't even bother to shake the water out of her fur.

The feline quickly wolfed down the fish, eating in huge, hungry gulps. Nipper then started bathing herself; she licked her paw, then ran it over her ears. Nipper craned her head to lick the fur on her neck, trying to rid herself of the water.

Steve wrung his shirt out, and put his shoes back on. Obsidian simply shook his body, flinging small water droplets off his hide. Nipper mrrowed in discontent, and stalked away with her tail held high. Steve chuckled, and glanced at the hatchling.

"You want to see the villagers? I'm sure they'd be interested in you."

Obsidian thought for a moment. These _'villagers'_ could want to kill him. Then again, he had thought that Steve had wanted to slay him, too. But he hasn't.

So, with that thought in mind, he looked up at Steve, then nodded.

"There isn't a reason not to."


	4. Cats Hate Creepers

**I know it's short. Sorry about that. :/ That's all I have to say, so. . . .**

**Read and review! Have a good day/night!**

* * *

Obsidian has learned three things in their walk to the desert village.

One:

Deserts are hot. Like, really, _really_ hot.

Two:

Creepers tend to not burn in daylight. Even if that daylight is in the scorching heat of the desert.

And three:

Cats hate creepers.

Nipper yowled, chasing the four-legged mobs through the sand dunes. They hissed at the feline, running as fast as they could. Steve, who was standing just ten feet away, was laughing his head off. Obsidian sat next to him, blinking. So that was a creeper? Not nearly as dangerous as Mother had said. But then again, humans were supposed to be cold-blooded slayers. Just like in the Sleep-stories.

Mother said they would kill anything that came across their path, including Enderdragons

Obsidian held some doubts, though. Sure, the thing that had. . . killed Mother was a slayer, but Obsidian doubted that was even human. The one that he was traveling with was definitely human, but Steve wouldn't hurt him. No, this human was nice: friendly, even. Steve would have killed Obsidian by now, if his intention was to do so.

But it wasn't.

At least he hoped it wasn't.

One of the creepers veered away from the other four. It locked eyes with Steve. Face still plastered with a frown, it hissed, and started towards the human. Steve raised his sword, preparing to slash the mob to pieces.

He never got a chance.

Something bubbled up from Obsidian's throat. It was hot, and scorched his tongue the longer he kept his mouth closed. Panicking, he dropped his bottom jaw, and spat the heated pain out.

A ball of violet flame erupted from his mouth, darting towards the creeper. The mob was incinerated in mere seconds. Purple flames tore through it, rendering its flesh into ashes. By the time the fire died, only the skeleton was left. The bones of what used to be a creeper stood there for a few seconds, then crumbled into dust.

Steve blinked, staring at where the green stalker had just been standing. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. The human glanced at Obsidian, who was hacking and coughing. "How'd you do that?"

The dragon was to busy in trying to get the painful heat in his mouth to die down. He hissed and flailed his head side to side, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He went as far as scooping sand up into his mouth, only to spit it back out. Was this what Mother felt when she breathed fire?

The pain subsided, leaving only a dull ache and a ravaging thirst for water. Strange. . . he hasn't ever felt thirsty before. He hasn't ever consumed water, either. The thought was ridiculous, really.

Steve frowned, glancing over at Nipper, who had just chased away the remaining creepers. The human looked back at Obsidian, kneeling down in the sand. "Hey, you okay?"

Obsidian coughed. "No, I'm just choking. No need to worry."

Steve rolled his eyes, and stood back up, scooping Obsidian onto his shoulder at the same time. "Alright, alright, no need to get snappy."

Nipper made a mrrow of amusement, licking a paw and running it over her ears. Her vivid, emerald green eyes held humored intelligence behind them, as if she were mentally teasing the dragon.

Obsidian snorted, shooting an annoyed glare the cat's way. "Stupid furball," he muttered.

Nipper meowed loudly, and padded over, tail waving. She rubbed against Steve's leg, meowing quietly, innocently.

The human rolled his eyes, far used to the feline. He ignored her, and continued walking towards the village in the distance.

Obsidian shifted, trying to get comfortable on the human's bony shoulder. "You need to get more meat on you," he said, swishing his tail to balance himself. "More muscle."

Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. He didn't say anything about how Obsidian had just breathed fire, either. Some things were better left unsaid and unanswered.

About a half hour later, they had come to the village. Obsidian frowned, glancing around at the barren streets. "Aren't there supposed to be, you know, people?"

Steve shrugged, frowning. "Yeah. . . This is strange, even the traders are gone." He gestured to an open, empty tent. Obsidian leaped down from the human's shoulder to join Nipper on the ground. The feline meowed loudly, trying to gather attention.

Obsidian glanced at her, then around the tent. No signs of struggle, nothing. There was a makeshift desk set up at the far end of the tent, were a notebook lay open. A single pencil had rolled off the desk, abandoned and forgotten. The air in the tent was still and dry. All signs of life absent.

Obsidian frowned and rooted around in a chest. There was some strange grey sand and a skeleton head, which looked just like the flaming skeleton they had seen on the way here. A few books and a couple of iron ingots were buried at the bottom, but nothing else of interest.

Steve pulled open the tent door and said, "This must have been a traveler's temporary home. Normal villagers usually have a sturdier building."

Obsidian nodded, even though he didn't know what a traveler was. He crawled out of the tent, Nipper padding along behind him.

Steve pushed open a damaged door that was hanging by only one of its hinges. He paused at what was inside. "Uh, Obsidian? You might want to come see this. . . "

Obsidian scurried over to Steve, slipping under the human's feet and into the house. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Scrawled across the wall, written in a crimson scrawl, was a message.

_'Have you forgotten my name yet?'_


	5. Living in a Nightmare

**It's ALIVE! **

**Yep, that's right. I actually haven't disappeared from the face of the earth. ;) Nah, I just wanted to make you guys think I had died. And I'm sure a lot of you dear readers want to burn me at the stake for such a long wait, too. You have permission to do so, fire away! btw, I want to see who actually reads the author notes. If you have read this far, please post at least ten words in a review (if you review at all. It'd be greatly appreciated if you did.) Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I only own me, myself, and my potato.**

* * *

The sun was setting again.

Steve, Nipper, and Obsidian had gone into an abandoned house for cover of the night. They had left the house with the message alone, shutting the door tight and putting it out of their minds.

Obsidian was curled up on the window sill, watching in amazement as the setting sun sent streaks of gold and purple into the air. Puffy clouds melted into a light pink, floating tranquilly in the sky. Mother had told him of these things—sunsets, she called them. She hasn't been exaggerating when she said they were the most beautiful thing in the Overworld. She said that she's only seen five in her entire lifetime. The thought of Mother saddened Obsidian, bringing his eyes away from the colors. She would never see another sunset again.

Slowly, the less beautiful creatures of the night came out. They had been hiding in crooks and nannies, staying away from the dazzling light if the sun. Obsidian watched as a lizard got snapped up by a spider, caught in the black mob's web. Obsidian looked away, unable to see the spider leach the blood from the corpse.

The hatchling sighed, glancing over at Steve and Nipper. The latter was curled on top of the human's chest, Steve laying on the floor. The feline cracked open an eye, looking over at Obsidian. She stood, stretched, and padded over to him. Tensing her muscles, she leaped up to the window sill and curled up next to the hatchling.

Nipper purred, rubbing the side of her head against his shoulder. He tentatively wrapped a Wong around the feline, laying his head on his paws. "I knew you weren't so bad, cat," the dragon whispered quietly, not wanting to wake up Steve.

Nipper purred in response, and settled back into sleep. Maybe she could live with this dragon. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Unbeknownst to them, three pairs of eyes was watching from the window of another house. They were all blazing white, all blinking at once as Obsidian fell asleep. The owners of the eyes smiled, flashing pearly white fangs. The next moment, they winked out of existence.

Obsidian never really had many dreams, but when he did he could hardly remember them.

This one was different though. It felt real, as if Obsidian was actually there. There was a long tunnel, lit with faint red torches. At the time, Obsidian had never thought to look behind him; just a quick glance over his shoulder probably would've helped him.

He was such an idiot.

The hatchling started down the hall, glancing around. The walls were white, made from some kind of ore that he hasn't ever seen. It looked similar to Steve's sword, and he wondered if it was sharp to the touch. Strange, red torches lined the hall, but he only gave them a glance.

The hatchling tipped forward suddenly, tripping over something laying in his path. Obsidian growled, untangling himself and glaring down at the object.

The glare was wiped clean in a gasp of horror. He stumbled backwards, falling onto his tail. It was an arm, bloodied and torn from its shoulder. Farther along the hall, a leg and some kind of thing that should _definitely_ be inside a body was strewn across the ground.

Obsidian gulped, instinctively sniffing the air. No wonder he didn't see the limbs in the first place. The blood didn't have a scent. And that fact made his stomach twist. It shouldn't have been possible, but here he was staring at the blood splatters himself.

It reminded him of his mother; of the sickening thud when the demon had decapitated her. He whimpered, then glanced over his shoulder. A solid, iron door had come out of nowhere as he had been string at the gruesome scene. Now he was stuck, with only one way to go.

Forward.

The young dragon carefully stepped over the arm, winding around even more gory innards. He went quietly, tried to shake off the feeling of being watched. The sickening feeling persisted, shivers darting up his spine. He could tell that whatever watching him wasn't human. Why would it be? In a nightmare such as this, nothing normal could be watching him. Finally, he whirled around, baring his fangs in what he thought was a menacing snarl. His snout bumped into a pair of feet.

He darted backwards, nearly tripping over his tail. Obsidian looked up, cowering at the thing before him. It was the demon, the thing that killed mother. Its blank white eyes stared down at him, and he couldn't tell if it was glaring at him or simply looking. But from the smirk it wore, he could tell that it wasn't very _friendly. _Herobrine chuckled darkly, swinging a light blue pickaxe at the dragon. Obsidian ducked, then turned tail and fled. He could feel the pick brush his wing, then nothing. He looked over his shoulder to find the demon had disappeared.

Thinking it had gone, Obsidian slowed to a stop. But when he turned back around, there it was again. It had appeared out of thin air, hacking at him again with that deadly diamond pickaxe. The hatchling shrunk, knowing he didn't have enough time to dodge. Soon, he would meet his end. Funny way to go, really, stuck in a nightmare. . .

There was a clang of the sword hitting something, causing Obsidian to flinch. The diamond tool had hit something, but not him. . . So what had it met? He looked up to see that the demon was hanging in the air, a death grip on his pick. The hallway had been blown apart, and floating in the middle of the scene was a strange, three-headed. . . _thing_.

It had no other limbs other than the spines that were curled around its torso and a long, bony tail. The mob was colored in dark grey and black, looking almost like a living shadow. A short, bony tail swung around to whack at the demon. Upon closer inspection, Obsidian saw that one of the spines was actually _holding onto _the blade of the pickaxe. The demon twisted, trying to tug its tool away from the skeletal mob. The head attached to the right shoulder laughed, nodding at the demon. "We 'aven't sen ya in a while, you know? Thought we'd pay ya a visit, see whatchya were doin' all this time away from your brother and all. . ."

Herobrine scowled, curling his legs up and kicking at the mob. The left head growled and clamped its sharp, pointy fangs on its ankle. The right head kept on talking. "So, we heard about your 'acomplishment' in the End. Notch isn't too happy, ya know. That's why we were sent here, to-"

"Right, I think he gets it."

Obsidian looked at the center head, who had remained placid and expressionless the entire time. "I'm sure our _dear_ friend would like his pickaxe back, too."

No sooner had the head said it, the spine holding the mining tool uncurled and dropped the pick. The left head spat the demon out, looking absolutely disgusted. Herobrine instantly warped away, out of the nightmare. Obsidian finally took a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He cowered away from the mob, staring up at it. Now that the demon was gone, he could concentrate more on the mob. He could tell by just a glance that it was an ancient being, many years older than Mother. It held power, too. But this mob was like nothing he'd ever heard of.

The center one sighed. "Poor little Enderdragon, so lost and alone. . ." He paused for a moment, then spoke again. "But you aren't alone, are you? No, you've got companions back in the Overworld, haven't you?."

The left head snorted. "Some company."

Right swiveled his head around to glare at the head opposite of him. "Shut it, Left. Centre's talkin'."

Centre seemed to roll his eyes, looking down at Obsidian. "Trust your companions, dragon. And don't worry about Herobrine, we'll make sure to keep him away."

Obsidian nodded slightly, shifting his weight.

"You want to get back home, don't you."

He nodded again.

"Just down the hall, there's a bed. Go to sleep, rest, then wake to your companions. May the gods be with you, little Enderdragon. Stay alive."

Obsidian quickly slunk away, knowing that they wouldn't leave until he had. He spotted the bed the center head had been talking about, quickly slipping onto it and curling up. He shut his eyes. Almost instantly, he could feel the nightmare fading away. The he fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to all who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. **

**Reviews are welcomed and happily accepted. :D**

**Flames are used to roast marshmallows. **


	6. Sand Demons

**So, yeah. Short chapter here. Sorry 'bout that, peopleses. I'm really busy right now, don't expect another chapter for a while.**

**Please read and review! I'd like to thank anybody who's stuck with the story so far! Have a good day/night, everybody!**

* * *

When Obsidian woke up, Nipper was gone. He lifted his head and glanced around. "Cat? Steve?"

He stood, stretched, and jumped off the window sill. He went over to the door to look outside. Nothing. The village was still and abandoned.

But something was off. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. Not even the wind, which used to be blistering and dry, dared to rustle the dead bushes.

Obsidian gulped and turned in a circle. "S-Steve? . . . Hello, anybody out there?"

There wasn't an answer. He shivered, even out in the dry air of the desert. Was Steve hiding? Was this some kind of human game, and Steve wanted him to play? He looked around again, venturing deeper into the small village. "Steve? Hello?"

But when he saw the fading prints in the sand confirmed one thing: Steve was gone. Obsidian had been abandoned. _Again_.

At first, Obsidian didn't know what to feel. Betrayed. Downhearted. Embarrassed, because maybe this was the human's intention all along; to leave him out in the desert, alone and lost.

But most of all, Obsidian felt furious. He trembled, but not from sorrow, from rage. Pure, unkept rage. How _dare_ Steve play him like that? Take him under his wing, then abandon him in the middle if nowhere. Next time he saw Steve, the human would wish that he never found the dragon.

But then Obsidian felt horrible for even finishing that thought. He crouched low, shrinking into a ball. Just as he closed his eyes a voice spoke to his left.

"Poor little Ender dragon. Heh, what happened? Did you find out that nobody wants you?"

In an instant, Obsidian had snapped to his feet and turned around. His blood ran cold when he saw the demon in front of him. A ball of flame was charging in his throat when Herobrine swung his pickaxe at Obsidian, sending the hatchling into a wall.

Obsidian groaned, falling limply to the sandy ground. He wasn't laying there for long when the demon grabbed him by a wing, tossing him into the air.

"Nobody ever escapes me, hatchling. . . _Nobody_."

Obsidian yelped when he hit the ground, landing with a wing twisted under him. Hissing, he scrambled to his feet and started crawling away. Herobrine smirked and stepped down on Obsidian's tail, making the hatchling yelp.

"Nothing to say, little dragon? I'm sure your human friend would just _love_ to see you like this, weak and broken. He was telling me earlier that it was such a pleasant. . . surprise when he figured out that I was going to kill you."

Herobrine chuckled, picking Obsidian up by his throat. "It's a pity he won't be alive to see it."

Obsidian glared at the demon, struggling to twist out of his grip.

"Steve would never, _ever_ want me. . . dead," he choked out, lungs starting to ache for oxygen.

"Are you so sure?" Herobrine sneered, shaking Obsidian. "Are you sure that Steve wouldn't jump at the chance to have you dead? After all, your mother always did try to kill him when you got hungry. Think about that while I kill you."

Truthfully, Obsidian wasn't sure. Did Mother actually try to hunt Steve? How many humans had he eaten when she brought home food?

But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he needed to escape, get away from the demon. His vision blurred, and he was unable to focus on anything.

But then he heard a screech, and a blob of orange attached itself to the demon'a face, spitting and clawing. Herobrine cursed and dropped Obsidian, who hit the ground with a light thud and started to crawl away.

Obsidian turned around, glancing back at the demon. Nipper had come just in time, clawing at Herobrine's eyes and biting his ears. The feline jumped away to dodge a swing from the pickaxe, pelting over to the hatchling. She hissed at the demon, fur fluffing up to make her look twice her size. Obsidian growled and started to run away from the village, Nipper hot on his tail. He didn't look back, just kept on running towards the jungle that Steve had found him in not long ago.

He had a feeling that he would be running for a long, long time.

Herobrine growled as he watched the dragon and cat escape, but then smirked. "Go ahead and run. I'll be watching. . . "

"And there is nothing you'll be able to do when I grow tired of just watching."


	7. Wake Up

**IMA SO SORRY! Seriously, I had this chapter written out for about two weeks now, but I just, uh, forgot... Anyway, I finally remembered to post it (with help from my irl friend) So here you peopleses go! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. I think it might be a bit rushed, so if you guys find any mistakes, I'm sorry.**

**-Cold**

* * *

A young horse bent his head down, grazing on the tall grass of the plains. The foal's mother wasn't far off, also eating her fill of grass.

Obsidian watched them with narrowed eyes. His appearance had changed drastically in three years. He was now the size of a large cow. Six inch, razor sharp claws had grown from his toes and fingers. In place of his flimsy, useless wings were strong, muscles ones. Pointed and curved horns had grown on his head, spikes running down his spine all the way to the tip of his tail. His scales had darkened and hardened over the years, creating a shiny dark, almost black, amethyst. His eyes had also darkened into a deep royal blue that seemed to shine even in the light.

But was the most startling change were the long, pearly fangs that poked out of his upper lip. Obsidian snarled and leaped at the foal, claws digging into its flesh as the fangs did their work and tore at the neck. The dragon's weight easily pulled the young animal down to the ground, where it spasmed once more before lying still.

The older horse whinnied, rearing back and beating at Obsidian with her hooves. The young dragon snarled, slashing upwards at the horse's stomach. She snorted in pain, trying to catch Obsidian under her hooves. She managed to hit his tail, but he quickly turned and snapped at her hooves. He swung out his wings, sending the horse off her feet. In a blur of dark scales, Obsidian pounced.

In a matter of moments, the horse stilled and fell silent. Obsidian bowed his head, thanking whatever god out there that sent these new mammals. A small bundle of orange fur padded up to the horse. Nipper meowed at Obsidian, tail flicking impatiently.

He smiled, then roasted the mother and foal with a small puff of purple flames. The ocelot mrrowed and began her meal, Obsidian quickly joining her. The feline finished with a full stomach and crawled up onto the dragon's back, curling into sleep. Obsidian finished his meal and quickly smothered the carcasses in flame, leaving nothing but an ash pile.

With that, he turned tail and ran back to the jungle. Nipper curled her claws under his scales to hang on, climbing up to his head and sitting in between his horns. Obsidian was nothing more than a black blur as he ran. When he reached the jungle he didn't stop. Instead, he ran straight at a tree.

Flapping his strong wings to get extra leverage, he scales the jungle tree. When he reached the top, he spread his wings out and glided to another tree, then to a taller tree. Finally, he reached one tree that had grown sideways. He scrambled up it, then finally lit into the air.

Obsidian looked around from above cloud level, wings filling with wind. He glanced down t his shadow racing across the ground, slightly ahead of him. Flapping harder, he chased it into a mountain biome. Nipper shifted on his head, scrambling clumsily down his neck and onto his shoulders. He smiled back at her. "Looks like there's clear skies tonight, Nip," the dragon commented, looking at the blood-red sunset.

Last year, he had traveled to the ocean; he just wondered what it was like. While he was there, the young dragon hid in a fishing boat. There he learned the ways of fishermen and sailors. But the ocean was no place for an Ender-being.

Obsidian was torn from his thoughts as a strong gust of wind tilted him off course. He trimmed his left wing and swerved down to a small cave entrance. Nipper screeched at the sudden dive, digging her claws into the dragon's scales.

Obsidian leveled off and landed quietly. He walked deeper into the cave, towards the soft glow of fire. Nipper unlatched her claws from his hide and leaped onto the ground, padding along next to him. She looked up and meowed loudly, tail tip flicking to the side.

Obsidian glanced down at her, sensing her discomfort. "What's wrong, cat?"

The feline meowed again and padded deeper into the cave. Obsidian shrugged his wings and followed her into what they called their home. The warm glow was from a small netherrack fire to the left of the cave. In the center was a jumble of furs and hides with a couple of clothing pieces that had been raided from human settlements.

Yawning, Obsidian curled up in the nest-like jumble. "C'mon, cat. Tomorrow we go see what that village we found has in it."

Nipper lightly hopped over his tail and settled down next to the dragon. Obsidian lifted a wing for her, then folded it over the feline. Just another day for the duo, a boring day at that.

Obsidian's eyes slipped close easily and he fell asleep to the crackle and pop of burning Netherrack.

When Obsidian opened his eyes again, it wasn't to the welcomed glow of his cave. Instead, a white wall was inches from his nose. Blinking, the dragon sat up, only to smack his head against the ceiling. He hissed and ducked, glaring up at the roof. Taking his eyes off of the low hanging ceiling, the dragon glanced around. The room he was in was cramped, uncomfortably so. It might have been roomy a couple years ago, but now he could barely turn in it.

But when he was able to turn in a half circle, he wished he didn't. The breath left him as he saw a long, endless hallway with splashes of red scattered on the white walls. It took him no more than a second to realize where he was, and what was happening.

He was back in a nightmare.

Growling, he went forward, squeezing into the hallway. Obsidian found that if he tucked his wings as tight to his back as he could, he was able to move throughout the tunnel. But when he came across the first bloodied limb and tried to back up, Obsidian realized he had made a mistake. If he tried going backwards, his wings would get stuck, as well as his flanks. Grunting, he pulled forward. It looked like he was only going forward.

But as he went on, he only wished he could just wake up. He glanced at blood-stained wall and realized that the splashes of red looked more deliberate than the other splotches.

"gnihctaW syawlA."

Obsidian snorted at the scrawl. It was in another language, that was for sure. But as he looked closer, the greater the feeling if being watched grew on him. He froze as an icy wind swept past him. Obsidian sighed and glanced further into the tunnel, where a flash of a shadow disappeared.

'Wake up,' voice whispered.

Obsidian shivered and continued forward without any other options. He passed more writing, but only glanced at it before moving on. "Kniht uoy naht resolc ma I."

Obsidian ignored it and continued onward.

'Wake up, Ender dragon!' the voice whispered again. Obsidian growled at it and snapped his jaws in annoyance. It was only Him, trying to startle the dragon.

'Notch dammit, Obsidian! Wake up!'

Obsidian snarled and looked around, craning his neck to look behind him. Nobody was there, not even the demon.

The voice sighed and another one, very similar to the first but different at the same time, started talking. 'And this is why his race is going extinct. They're useless and stupid,' it griped.

"Shut up!" Obsidian hissed, pride stung by the voice's words.

Another voice started talking. 'Wake up, Ender dragon. You must wake up before Hero-'

A blow to the back of the head had Obsidian crumpling to the ground. Growling, he lifted his eyes to the demon, who stood inches from his snout. Obsidian snarled and snapped his jaws at the feet of the demon, only to have it teleport away.

One voice spoke. Well, it didn't really speak; all Obsidian knew was that two words popped into his mind.

"!kcik esuohdnuoR"

He didn't have much time to think about what was happening before a foot hit the back of his head. Hard.

Grunting, Obsidian lifted himself off the ground, only to get kicked down again. Obsidian saw a blur of diamond coming at his head.

_'Wake up!'_ Three voices screeched at once.

And Obsidian did, just before the diamond pickaxe hit him. He snapped his eyes open with a gasp, only to be faced with four sets of eyes. Three of them glowed white as they glared at the dragon simultaneously. While the fourth set was a welcoming emerald green that Obsidian had grown to love.

"And the dragon made it, good to see you alive," smirked one of the heads on the Wither that sat in front of him. The one opposite of him rolled his eyes and snorted, clearly finding the other head annoying. But Obsidian's focus was on the middle head. He remembered, back when he first met the dark mob, that his name was Center.

The middle raised a brow and said "Are you just going to sit there and gap at us all day or are you going to speak?"

Obsidian thought for a second and snapped his mouth closed. Nipper clawed up to his head, purring slightly. Obsidian sat back on his haunches, staring at the Wither expectantly.

"What do you want, kid?" Right asked sharply, but Left cut him off with a growl. Finally, after a tense silence, Centre sighed. "Yes, dragon. We know why Herobrine is after you. But we cannot tell you his reasons."

Obsidian growled and turned his head away. "If you're going to help, wouldn't I have a better chance of surviving if I knew why He was after me?"

The Wither thought for a moment, probably communicating with each other mentally. Finally Center looked at him, staring him dead in the eye. "Your father is the reason of your and your mother's suffering."

"What? Why?" Obsidian asked, eyes narrowing. His father? Mother had never said anything about a dad. The thought of having one never really worked its way into his mind.

"Well... Your father was a very smart dragon. And at that time, there was a war between the gods and the demons. Since Herobrine was considered a devil of sorts, and Ender dragons were assumed as evil creatures of the night, it only made sense that your father made alliances with Herobrine. But your father, on the other hand, had different plans. Instead, he found a way of trapping Herobrine in the Nether for all eternity, with some help from Notch. But it seems to have failed after two thousand years. The seal holding Herobrine inside the Nether has been broken."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Notch expects you to seal Herobrine back inside, little dragon. And you have a deadline. If he isn't trapped again by the next full moon, all of Minecraftia will perish under his power."


	8. Author's Note

**This is going to be rather sad for some of you. But The End's Secret is on hold. *sigh* I know, I know. You're all disappointed. But I seriously have enough stories that I'm working on, and I've got a huge case f writers block for this. So, sadly, this will be on hiatus. I'm terribly sorry, really. But I just can't continue it right now. My other stories will continue on. (And y stories I mean ones that I have inspiration to do. Not all of them are necessarily posted. *hint hint* So, this one will be on hold until I have some inspiration. Hopefully that'll be soon. Have a good day/night/evening/morning/whatever. See ya soon, my peopleses.**


End file.
